RWBY High AU: Beacon High
by BlueBlazeKing
Summary: See the cast of RWBY as if they lived in the real world and their challenges through high school
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1 : New beginnings

7:55 in the morning as light starts to enter the room of one Ruby Rose , whose room is filled with posters of character her favorite shows and inventions that she's been working on.

Her father , Qrow enters the room silently and throws a pillow towards his daughter .

Qrow says " Wake up kiddo you're first day at Beacon High is about to start. All which could be heard was Ruby groaning as she says " 10 more minutes".

Qrow says " Strange because that's the exact same amount of time Yang gave you to be ready in or else you're stuck with me and your mom".

Ruby leaped out her bed , slammed the door shut on her dad and began to get ready.

Ruby's mother Summer asked " How did you get her to get up".

Qrow says " She's a teenager now she can't help not wanting to be associated with us . Plus we would embarrass her like no tomorrow ".

Summer gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and says " You know it honey".

Outside the neighboring house was Ruby's cousin and big sister figure Yang Xiao Long with her parents Taiyang and Raven .

Raven ask " So remember me and your dad are going to be out for tonight with Ruby's parents for a night out ".

Yang says " So you're going to kick your year off with a Yang ".

Tai says " Yes but remember no parties or inviting boys over , only Ruby , Weiss ,Pyrrha ,Nora and or Blake".

Yang rolls her eyes and says " Alright no shenanigans will go on in this house".Ruby jumps out the door and yells "Wait for me".to her older cousin as she's passed a motorcycle helmet by Yang.

Ruby and Yang wore the standard Beacon Uniform consisting of brown shoes, red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, a brown vest with gold buttons and maroon blazer with gold trim, alongside full-length black stockings. However, Ruby also wears her red cloak pinned to her blazer.The two head off for their first day of class on Yang's motorcycle .

In the classroom Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee,two of Yang's friends were talking .

Blake says " So how was your summer ".

Weiss with a blush on her face says " It was okay , just some country club visits and beach house parties with the family ".

Blake with a cat like grin says " You meet someone didn't you".

Weiss blush as she tells her story " At one of daddy's party I had to sing and this hot guy was on the trumpet, His name is Flynt Coal and we just connected and spent the entire summer talking at those parties or texting ".

Blake says" Wow must be some guy to melt the ice queen's heart".

Weiss snaps and says " And stop it with that Ice queen nickname, also how are things with the slacker monkey ".

Blake sighs at this and says " Me and Sun might be on a break for the time being".

Weiss says " But you two were getting along last time I heard".

Blake says " Yeah but he acted like a major doofus when he was meeting my parents and I felt embarrassed".

Weiss ask " So what did your parents think of him though".

Blake adds" Well you know my mom she automatically liked him as he was upbeat but my dad was pretty clear he didn't like Sun but doesn't seem to hate him either ".

Weiss shouts " So why are you on a break when it seems the visit went okay, dolt".

Blake sighs " It's complicated and it's not like we're broken up or anything I just need some space ".

Weiss as she looks towards the clock says " Wonder where Yang is she's usually here by now spouting out puns".

Blake says " Well Ruby does start here today and you know how hard it is to get her out of bed"

Weiss chuckles as she responds " Fair point ".

At the same time Ruby and Yang were in the principals office with three other students 2 male and one female.

The principal Ozpin takes a sip from his hot chocolate mug and ask " You sure none of you want any hot chocolate , I don't mean to brag but I make a mean cup".

All the students could were to stare blankly at this attempt at joke . But the silence was interrupted with Ruby munching on the cookies Ozpin offered before ".

Ozpin clears his throat" So I'm here to introduce myself to you three freshmen due to the high test scores and special conditions you have."

Yang interrupts and says " So why did me and Mercury have to be here".

Ozpin after another drink from his mug says " Miss Neo here is mute and need some one to translate, luckily she's also able to skip a grade and take classes with her adoptive brother mr Black. Ruby also is able to skip a grade due to her scores and expect for her cousin to help her adjust to sophomore year".

Ruby ask with a mouthful of cookies " What about the other guy".

Ozpin gives a hearty chuckle and says " Oh well this is a distant relative of mines , his name is Oscar Pines and I wish for you four to help him get use to life here".

Oscar stands up to say " Yeah for the longest time I've been stuck on my aunts farm for as long as I could remember, so please put up with until I get to used here".

Everyone roared with laughter at this comment with Ozpin saying "Good luck with him he's kinda of a shy kid".

Later during Lunch Ruby and Yang meet up with their friends

Blake says " So how's the first day going for you Ruby" .

Ruby says " It's pretty good so far the people are nice and I kinda of understand what the work is going to about ".

Yang is slightly confused as Weiss seemed to be frozen in place. Yang says " What the hell got Ice queen all frozen up ".

Ruby adds " Yeah usually she would call me a dolt or boob for not understanding the material ".

The three girls look forward to see a young, dark-skinned man with dark brown eyes. He wears rectangular sunglasses and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head as well as an earring on his right ear.All Weiss could utter was " He's the guy".

Blake says " Wait he's the guy , the one who you met over the summer ".

Weiss panics as she says " Yeah , oh god how do I look , is my hair okay , do I have anything in my teeth".

Yang and Ruby give each other a look a push Weiss towards the guy and says " Go get him".

The three decided to go to eat lunch with their other friends which includes Jaune Arc , Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Ren Li.

Nora excitingly ask as she squeezes Ruby with a bear hug " Ruby how's classes , meet new friends, crushes , tell me everything ".

Ruby trying to speak utters " Ren , help, losing, air."

Ren gets up to pull his girlfriend away from Ruby and says " Nora remember you have to control your strengths ".

Pyrrha adds "Though overly excited , Nora is asking good questions".

Jaune says" True but she doesn't have to literally squeeze it out of the poor girl ".

The seven laugh at this comment as Blake says " So let's see how Weiss is doing so far with her summer crush ".

The seven watch as Ren adds " his name is Flynt Coal, he moved here last week and his family runs a jewelry shop which are close to the Schnee ".

Jaune ask " How did you know this Ren ".

Ren says " Well we were in first period together and started talking with each other ".

Weiss walks back to where Ruby and everyone else was as they pretended to have another conversation.

Jaune says " and that's when my sisters surrounded me , threw me into a dress and paraded me across town as a trophy ".

Weiss says " I know you guys were paying attention, Jaune only tells that story when he doesn't want people to know what he's really talking about ".

Yang says " So how's mister tall dark and jazzy , what did you talk about ".

Weiss hold her arm and says " Well his dad was transferred here to do business with my dad but our conversation was interrupted by Coco".

Blake says " Yeah that makes sense, new cute thing in school and she has a urge to flirt with them".

Weiss says " True but other than that she's a nice person and a great upperclassmen ".

The group chuckles until the hear a loud noises coming from the other side of the cafeteria. They follow the sound of the noise to see a Oscar getting beat up by a group of bullies.

Jaune says " God damn it Cardin is up to his old tricks again" Blake adds " Along with his flunkies Russel , Dove and Sky".

Cardin says " So I hear you're Ozpin's kid well time to get some pay back for the all of dentition I got last year".

Oscar tried to reason with bully by saying " Look I'm only a distant relative and beating me up isn't going to solve your problems ".

Cardin sneers as he lifts the kid by the collar and says " Looks like we got a wise guy , alright guys have fun".

But instead of hearing his flunkies agree to beating up the new kid all he could hear were their groans as the three were passed out on the floor and in front of him stood Mercury Black

Mercury steeps closer to Cardin and says " Put the kid down Winchester or for lunch today you'll have a kick to the chin with a hint of the flavor of steel".

Cardin drops the kid and walks off until vice principal Glynda stood in front of him and says " Who's responsibility for this "

Cardin starts bawling his eyes out and says in a pathetic voice " Miss Goodwitch , all I was trying to do was give a good Beacon welcome to the new kid and Mercury decided to beat us up".

Glynda grabs both Cardin and Mercury by their ears and says " Mr Winchester I know for a fact you started this mess so stop acting like a bitch , as for you Mr Black violence is never the answer so you both have detention ".

Before Glynda dragged them by their eyes to Ozpin's office she give a faint smile and says " It's good to have you here Mr Pines".

Yang says " Man I think that was one of the first time I've seen Goodwitch smile".

Pyrrha adds " Well most likely because she was talking to the great nephew of her boyfriend, it might put a smile to her face".

Ruby ask while examining Oscar" So Oscar are you okay"

Oscar started to blush as this was the first time a girl got this close to him . He replies " Oh yeah I'm all good just a couple of scraps and bruises, nothing to worry about ".

Later after school Mercury was starting out the open window next to the desk he was seating and saw Oscar waiting for him. 20 minutes later Mercury meet the boy outside.

Oscar says " Mercury? right , I want to thank you for helping me out today".

Mercury says " No problem kid , after all you stood up for Neo went you got beat up".

Oscar surprised says " How did you even know about that".

Mercury chuckles as he responds " Well I heard from someone who was there before the first punch heard that Cardin and his punks were bullying her and you confronted them during lunch".

Oscar says " Yeah , I can't stand people who make fun of others for their own enjoyment so even though I'm weak I had to try ".

Mercury sighs and says " You really are a good guy Pines , well I'll see you tomorrow ".

As the two said farewell to one another all Mercury could think of was " Now I understand why Neo has a crush on a guy like Oscar".

Later after Dinner Weiss was in her room studying and heard a tap coming from the window, this happened several times until when she opened the window to get hit in the forehead.

Outside on Weiss yard was Neptune Vasilias with his best friends Sun Wukong( Blake's "boyfriend "), Scarlet David and Sage Ayana .

Neptune says " Snow Angel I've come to ask you out for a date with me on Saturday".

Weiss chuckles at this and says " What makes you think this is going to be different, Neptune ".

Before Neptune could open his mouth Sun says " Because this time he's going to ask you out through a complex song and dance number Ren taught us".

Sage press play button on the boom box he's carrying to play "Not Fall in Love with You" but before they could sing the sprinklers went off and Weiss's butler , Klein chased the four guys off their lawns.

All Weiss could do was chuckle at what just happened as Klein was hitting Sun with a broom , Scarlet trying to keep his hair dry , Neptune fear of water got him as stiff as a board with Sage trying to get the three out. As much as Weiss wanted to record this with her Scroll , she didn't want to miss a second of the chaos going on in her yard.

Around 9:15 at Ruby's house , Ruby was bored as after eating the meal her mom left for her and Yang , doing her homework and studying there was nothing for her to do. So She decided to sneak into her cousins house through the back door .

As Ruby made her way into the house she noticed a Yang's uniform on the floor. She started to pick up the trail at clothes as she approached the living room .

Ruby says while picking the clothes up says " Yang , you and your parents got to clean up after your-" Ruby looked up to see Yang topless on top of her fellow classmates Mercury Black who was also shirtless on the floor as they were making out.

Ruby screams " This is filth, how could you do this while our parents are away".

Yang shouts " Ruby please don't tell mom and dad about this , Mom will cut Mercury's dick off".

Mercury trying to cover himself surprised says " Wait she's going to cut my dick"?

Ruby closes her eyes throw the clothes to the two as she goes back to her house and tried to forget what she just saw .But Ruby thought if this is how her first day of high school, the next few years are going to be hectic.

So that's the start of my new RWBY fanfic , I hoped you enjoyed it and look forward to more in the future.


	2. Chapter2

RWBY 2

Ruby and her friends are hanging out in the cafeteria before class

Ruby says " So who how did everyone spend their night , expect Yang I know you ended up sucking face with Mercury".

Weiss and Blake were shocked and said in unison " How , and why him".

Yang delivers a karate chop to her cousin's head and says " Well during the summer me and him were training at the local martial arts dojo .Let's just say one thing lead to another and we were on the floor covered in sweat and it wasn't because of practice ".

The three girls were beet red from hearing Yang's sexual exploits with the school's thug with a heart of gold.

Weiss says " Anyways Neptune tried to ask me out last night".

Blake ask" Was Sun with him , not like I care or anything ".

Weiss smirks and says " All of the idiots were there and " before Weiss could finish her sentence Ren and Nora walked towards their table and say " Hey".

Weiss points towards Ren and says " Turns out Ren helped out then with a dance routine ".

Ren says " Sage messed up didn't he , kick step, kick step, body roll is not rocket science".

Nora adds " You wouldn't know it but Ren is really into planning dance routines".

Weiss says " No before they could perform Klein drove them out of the front yard. Plus I have someone else in mind".

Seating Next to Weiss a voice said " And how is this lucky guy , Schnee ".

Weiss was startled to see Flynt sneaking up to her and says " Oh how are you doing Flynt ".

Flynt with a cocky smile says " Good and you heard about the talent show next Friday right ".

Weiss says while blushing " Yeah I heard about it but didn't have plans on entering ".

Flynt says " So how about we enter and play a song together like we did during the summer ".

Weiss eyes lighten up as she says " Yeah sounds like a plan , let's meet up at my place to practice".

That second Oscar ran in the cafeteria and hid under the table Ruby was sitting and says " I'm not here don't let her find me , I can't die here today ".

Before Ruby could ask who "her" was Coco Adel ran in and ask " Hey have you any of you guys seen Oscar".

Yang nervously ask " No why are you looking for him".

Coco squeals as she says " He looked so cute and I want to cuddle with him for longer than humanly possible ".

Ruby can see the fear in the young boys eyes after hearing what Coco said .

Flynt says " I think he might be with Mercury in the gym ,those two have been chummy since yesterday ".

Coco with a visible nose bleed says " Thank you Flynty , now to find my little cutie Oscar". She ran to the gym .

After a minute Oscar peaks from under the table to ask " Is she gone , I don't want my headstone to say death by suffocating and blood loss ".

Mercury enters the room with Neo and he says " So Oscar what's with hiding under the table ".

Oscar explains " Coco is trying to glomp me to death and need to hide ".

Mercury says " Yeah makes sense , she would suffocate you with her... " Mercury saw Yang was about to get jealous from hearing Mercury talk about another girl .

The bell rings as the teens had to get to class .During Dr Oobleck's crazy rants "Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!".

During this rant Neo passed a note to Oscar . He started to read the following " Hey Oscar would you like to hangout on Saturday at my house ".

Oscar rights back "Sure" as he pass the note back to Neo and sees a bright smile on her face.

After taking another sip from his Oobleck shouts " Cardin Winchester who fought the French in the French and Indian War".

Cardin smirks and says " The French were fighting against the Indians in the French and Indian war"

Oobleck stepped closer to Cardin and says " Cardin I've never seen a student like you before, and because of your answer I have a special gift for you".

Cardin chuckles and says " Please teach , I know I'm a great student so you don't need to give me a gift".

Oobleck takes another sip of coffee and says " No as a student of your caliber you deserve the detention and 10 page paper on the French and Indian war for not knowing your history ".

The class erupted in laughter as Cardin was shocked to see how his teacher had played him

Oobleck adds " Jaune can you please give the right answer to my question ".

Jaune says " Sure the conflict involved the French and British fighting over North American land rights. It's called the French and Indian war due to French allying with Native Americans."

Oobleck says " Great answer Mr Arc , at least unlike a certain someone you pay attention , now as for The French and Indian war".

During Lunch Oscar was getting suffocated by Coco . From the across the cafeteria Neo was pouting and nudged Mercury to do something.

Mercury says" Why can't you go over there and talk with her".

Neo gives Mercury a curious look and points towards Coco .

Mercury realizes and says " Yeah I know that was a poor choice of words and true she would probably glomp you as well. Don't worry I got this."

Mercury gets up and goes to Coco table and says " Hey do you mind if I borrow Oscar for a minute ".

Yatsuhashi grabs Oscar from Coco's clutch and passes him to Mercury.

Oscar adds " Look I know I'm small and light but can you guys stop passing me around like this".

Mercury says " I'll try but if people keep passing you like this I have to grab you like this, it's common courtesy ".

Oscar somewhat annoyed says " And it's not common courtesy to let a person walk on their own".

Mercury smirks as he said " True but doing it like this is more hilarious, so let's get going ".

Oscar said " So your sister asked me to hang out on Saturday to hang out at your house ".

Mercury laughs and says " Well Oscar be ready because our mom will scare the living daylights out of you. Good luck ".

Around the same time Sun went up to Blake and said " Hey Blake are you still mad after last week ".

Blake with a annoyed expression says " Well I asked you to not make dumb jokes and try to be serious in front of my parents but you couldn't do that could you".

Sun says " Look Blake I'm sorry I got nervous and when I get nervous I have to crack a joke to help lighten the tension ".

Blake says " True plus my dad can be somewhat intimidating ".

Sun gets on his knees and says " So will you take me back ".

Blake sighs and says " You idiot , I can't take you back if we never broke up in the first place ". Blake pucks Sun up and the two kiss.

Yang goes up to Mercury and says " Hey babe how's it going and why are you holding Oscar like that".

Oscar says " I think at this point it's a running joke and I might have to accept it ".

Mercury says " Plus it seems pretty funny and I'm doing good. So is little red you know ".

Yang says " Yeah that was awkward and let's not talk about that night again ".

Mercury say" Agree times ten , also do you want to chaperone Oscar's and Neo's " hangout session"with me on Saturday ".

Yang says " Sure as long as I don't have to see your mom".

Mercury says " Well about that it's going to be at the house so you'll probably going to see her".

Yang trying to hide her fear replies" WOW that sound so great , I can't wait until Saturday ".

Oscar says " Seriously how scary is this woman and Mercury put me down already it's been 5 minutes ".

It was Saturday afternoon and Oscar was frozen straight in front of Neo's and Mercury's house . From what he heard their mom used to be a model and later became the editor in chief of a fashion magazine.

Soon Yang showed up on her motorcycle and asked " Hey looks like we got here around the same time kid".

Oscar sighed and said " No I'm just nervous after hearing some stuff about they're mom".

Yang chuckles as she slaps the boy on the back and says " Nothing to worry about she's pretty kind once you get to know her".

Yang rings the doorbell as she dragged Oscar to the front pouch. 10 seconds later Neo's and Mercury's mom , Cinder Fall opened the door.

Cinder says with a smile " Miss Xiao Long nice to see you again , and luckily fully clothed this time ".

Embarrassed by this Yang chuckles and says " Sorry about that and nice to actually meet you ".

Cinder chuckles as she gives diverts her attention to Oscar and says " You must be Oscar , the kids told me about you , though I guess in Neo case she wrote about you in her".

Neo came from behind Cinder and stepped on her shoes to stop her mom from talking.

Cinder chuckles and says " Yeah you wouldn't want me to say that would you. But still come on in you two".

As the two went into the house Oscar looked around and saw a picture of Cinder and a youngerMercury with a man and a little girl who wasn't Neo . Oscar thought the two might be dead as Mercury never talked about having another sister.

The five sit down in the dining room and Cinder ask " So I hear that you're a relative of Ozpin , am I right".

Oscar says " Yeah for years I've been homeschooled at my aunt's farm and when I asked to go regular school she asked Ozpin for a recommendation ".

The five continue to talk for few more hours until the clock stuck 6:00

Oscar says " Well as enjoyable as this been I probably should get going".

Cinder says " Yes and it was nice getting to know you as well, Mercury do you mind giving Oscar a ride home."

Mercury with a smile says " Sure no problem ".

The two guys went to the garage to see Mercury's bike which included a side car.

As Mercury got his bike ready , Oscar asked " Mercury this might be some what forwards but I've been wondering who was that guy and girl in the picture with you and your mom".

Mercury sighed as Oscar says " Look if you're not comfortable with telling me I understand ".

Mercury says " No it's alright, but this a pretty long story , so get comfortable "

The two sit down on a old couch as Mercury says " It all started when I was born".


	3. Chapter3

Rwby 3

Mercury Age 6 POV

Mercury started to think " Stupid Dad , that drunken bastard sent mom to an early grave 5 months ago and made my life a living hell".

Mercury soon collapsed on the streets due to heat stroke

Mercury was born in a broken home as his dad was an abusive asshole who made his child's and wives lives as miserable as possible. The only light of hope in the young boys life was his mother.

She worked as much as possible to make ends meet but a good amount of the money Mercury's father , Marcus Black used for booze or gambling.

This lead Mercury mother to die from a common cold . This was due to her to continuing her 2 jobs without much rest . Not only that but Marcus wasted most of the money on horse races.

So the only good thing in this young boys life was gone a week before his birthday Marcus seemed to become even more abusive and had forced Mercury to work. All of what Mercury made went to Marcus's entertainment and felt his life would never change.

This was until one night as Marcus was in a drunken slumber Mercury stole what ever money he could get his hands on and ran away.

This continued for 3 days until today Mercury had fell down.

The next thing he realized Mercury was in a hospital room he freaked out until a tall and muscular middle-aged man with short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes came in and said " Looks like you're finally awake kid".

Mercury says " Who are you and where am I ".

The man says " My name is Hazel Rainart , you're in a hospital because I saw your body passed out near my club. But the biggest question is where are your parents ".

Mercury passed off says " Well my mom is buried 6 ft under and my dad is a drunk asshole who uses all the money I earn for booze or gambling ".

Hazel said" So let me guess you ran away due to all the beatings and abuse right and why do you have those leg braces".

Mercury somewhat depressed says " About a year ago my dad got really angry broke my legs, my mom was able to get the leg braces but couldn't afford the surgery".

Hazel says " I'm sorry you had to deal with someone like that for so long".

Mercury somewhat angry said " Why I'm I telling you this and why do you even care".

Hazel chuckles and says " I've got a daughter about your age and so does one of my partners so I've decided to help you out , now where does this scumbag live".

Soon after Marcus was sent to jail for child abuse and all sorts of other crimes he's done over the years.

Since Mercury didn't have any other relatives he was immediately adapted into Rainart's family.

His wife Cinder was somewhat hesitant at first but from hearing his story and seeing him in a leg brace on both his legs , she soon saw him as her own son.

The two had already had a daughter who's name was Emerald. She was excited to have a brother and they spend as much time as possible together. They may have been snarky with each other most of the time but everyone knew that's how they showed their love.

Then there was Hazel's partner , Roman Torchwick , he was a complete silly guy who loved life. He performed magic shows at the club and even ran a magic shop a block away. He constantly found tricks to annoy Mercury but in the end the boy loved him like an uncle.

Neopoltian Torchwick or Neo for short was Roman's daughter . She was a year younger than Mercury and Emerald while also being fairly short for her age. She was a huge chatter box and loved magic as much if not even more than her dad. She constantly pulled pigeons from her sleeves or make objects disappear. Mercury felt she was like a little sister.

The other partner to Hazel was Hei" Junior" Xiong he didn't interact with Mercury that much be every time he was at the club helping out , Junior would reward the boy with a virgin Shirley Temple .

Life was great for the boy as he even went through the surgery necessary for him to get full use of his legs a year after he was adopted.

This went on for 8 more years until one day as Neo and Ronan spent the night some weirdo snuck into Emeralds room to raped her and Neo.

As Roman and Hazel tried to attack the intruder shot the two of them in cold blood.

Emerald continued screaming until the rapist threw her out the window and fell on top of the family car.

Soon the police to make the arrest, thought they caught the criminal it was to late. Roman was critical injured and stuck in rehab . Emerald is in a coma with Neo being traumatized to the point of being mute. But what affected Mercury the most was the death of his father figure, Hazel.

Flash forward to present day.

Mercury says " and that's how I ended up here talking to you on this dusty old couch".

After taking that all in Oscar says " Wow I've had no idea , I'm sorry that you and your family had to experience all of that".

Mercury tears up and says " Oscar , I may have only known you for less than a week but I feel the two of us will be friends for a long time".

Soon Mercury and Oscar got on the motor cycle and sidecar respectively and head off.

As this happened Cinder , Yang and Neo were talking

Yang said " So Mrs Fall, how do you feel about Oscar ".

Cinder smirks and says " Well He was fully clothed so that's a plus in my book".

Yang says while blushing " True but if you're asking me personally he's a good boyfriend for Neo".

Neo hits Yang in the side while a light blush was on the mute girl's face.

Cinder while taking a sip of tea " After taking a couple of those throughout the day , it means she does like him".

Cinder and Yang chuckle as Neo started to pout .

At the same time Ruby an Sun were playing chess outside of a library .

Ruby moving her rook says " Checkmate".

Sun says " Wait what if I take your room with my king".

Ruby with a wide grin says " Then my you're in sight from my bishop".

Sun looks to see he was trapped with no options as he says " you win again ".

Blake ask " So how did the completion started again".

Ruby says " There was a chess competition at school for free a gym membership like 5 years ago".

Sun says " I joined because I wanted that membership".

Ruby says " Because I blew most my money on candy I had to get a gift for Yang so that's why I joined".

Sun says " She beat me and ever since we've basically played chess for me to restore my honor ".

Ruby adds " He's lost each of the 490 times we've played ".

Sun shouts " It's 489 lost , don't round up".

Ruby says "well maybe one more game for an even 490 then"

Sun says " you're on now this time I shall-"

12 minutes later , Sun says " Lose to Ruby again".

Ruby says " Well I'll be off , see you to at school".

As Ruby left Blake asked Sun " You ready to go or you want to sulk for five more minutes".

Sun chuckles and says " It's not that babe but it's something I couldn't say in front of Ruby".

Blake somewhat curious asked " And that thing is".

Sun says " You know my friend Sage right".

Blake says " Sure , tall and dark with green hair right. But what does that have to do with -".

After Blake took a pause to realize what her boyfriend meant Sun said " Yeah I've basically been trying to see if Ruby is interested in romance before helping him out".

Blake said " She might be , plus even though your friends are kinda of silly , their good deep down".

Sun says " Alright get the rest of RWBY to help and we should be good".

Blake confuses said " what do you mean the rest of Ruby".

Sun says " No not Ruby , RWBY". Blake still confused replies " What are you even saying".

Sun groans and says " Look a lot of people call your group RWBY spelled R-W-B-Y , which stands for Ruby, Weiss , Blake and Yang".

Blake says " But isn't that kinda of confusing when the group's name is pronounced the same way as one of its members".

Sun says " It's only as confusing as one makes it".

As Oscar returned to his Uncle Ozpin's house.

Oscar said " Hello are you home Ozpin".

Oscar grabbed snacks from the kitchen as he made his way to the living room and said " I wonder what's on TV"

As Oscar turned the television to see a video of his uncle and his girlfriend Glynda in a BDSM outfit.

Ozpin's recording said " Okay move your leg I'm cramping up".

Glynda said lovingly " I'm sorry but honey I'm on all fours and upside down".

Oscar was terrified at what he was watching as he said " Jesus Christ " . Oscar turned the TV off as Ozpin walked into the room as he said " Is something wrong Oscar".

Oscar looked at his relative and said " Why in the hell did you record that shit".

Ozpin as he realized what Oscar meant replied " Oh man did I leave a DVD in there , sorry about that I thought I would've been back before you".

Oscar says " It's okay , I'm just going to go to my room to play some games until dinner".

Ozpin says " Alright and I'll try not to have the tapes as public from now".

Okay I finally got this done now to keep this creative ball rolling.


	4. Chapter4

As Oscar made his way through the cafeteria as he bumped into Mercury.

Mercury said " Hey are you okay Oscar , you kinda of look like hell".

Oscar with bags under his eyes said " I've seen something no one should ever see".

Mercury chuckles as he asked " You walked in during Ozpin and Goodwitch's bdsm session"?

Oscar shocked says " No I saw it on tape and how do you know".

Mercury shocked replies " Wait seriously , everyone jokes about she's into that stuff but I never thought it would be true".

Ruby and Yang walked up to the two guys and the younger sister asked " What did you thought wouldn't be true".

Oscar and Mercury mentally panicked at this question as Oscar says " I was talking about how farmers actually used roosters to wake up in the morning. Anyway I have to go talk to a friend".

As Oscar left , Yang says " Well did you hear that Weiss and Flynt are dating".

Mercury chuckles and says " Ice Queen finally got a boyfriend. Looks like we can go on triple dates with them , Blake and Sun".

Ruby says " Well guess that makes me a seventh wheel".

Mercury says " Come on kid you'll find someone one of these days". Mercury continues as he wrapped his arm around Ruby's shoulder and said " In this cafeteria one of these guys could be the one".

Ruby elbows Mercury in the ribs as she chuckles and adds " Great I get to choose between one of Cardin's goons or a band geek ".

Weiss , Blake and Flynt enters the cafeteria as Flynt said " What's wrong with band geeks".

Yang says " Someone is jealous she's a single Pringle".

Blake says " Don't worry I'm sure you'll find the right person".

Meanwhile with Sun and his friends

Sun says " Alright Sage here's the plan. You walk up to Ruby after school with roses in hand and that's when you confess your feelings".

Sage says " I'm not sure Sun , I'm not complete ready to confess yet".

Scarlet says " Don't worry mate , she's going to love it. Plus you have your bro's by your side , right Neptune".

Neptune was mopping in a corner as he sheepishly says " Sure".

Sage questioned " What's with Neptune today".

Sun sighs as he replied " Yeah the Ice Queen is going out with another guy so he's going to be like this for a couple days".

Neptune sighed and says " Why does life have to royally screw me like this".

Scarlet pats Neptune on the back as he said " Don't worry you'll find someone out there".

Later with Pyrrha and Nora walking to class. Pyrrha noticed a noise coming from a locker.

Pyrrha said " Nora get the principal , I think Cardin pushed someone in a locker again".

After 3 minutes Ozpin arrived as he used his key to unlock the locker.From the locker Oscar fell onto the floor and said " Thanks for the help".

Ozpin says " Man it's only the second week and this is the 7th locker I had unlock , and the 5th time it's because of Cardin". As Ozpin left Pyrrha picked Oscar up and asked " Are you okay".

Oscar said " Yeah I'm good , wait for some reason I feel I saw you before".

Nora says " Well we did meet last week , that fall must of knocked a screw loss".

Oscar realized and said " Wait I remember your that teen actress , the one who did that pumpkin Pete commercial".

Pyrrha forces a smile as she says " Yeah that's me , though I try not to talk about it that much".

Nora says " Oh right , after hanging out with Pyrrha for so long I guess I forgot she's also pretty famous".

Pyrrha says " Though I'm not really a fan of the amount of pumpkin Pete cereal I get".

Nora says " Oh yeah I remember that , okay so Pyrrha was given like hundred boxes of the cereal. But she hated the taste , so me , Ren and Jaune decided to help her out by eating it all".

Pyrrha laughs and says " It took us over a month to eat through it all combined. After that we sent in the box tops and got Jaune his favorite hoody".

Oscar chuckles and said " That must of been an adventure".

Nora asks " So Oscar how's school life going for you".

Oscar says " Pretty good , made some good friends like Neo , Mercury and Flynt".

Nora smirks as she says " So you would say Neo is a good friend".

Oscar blush as he says " Yeah were pretty good friends ".

Pyrrha says " Alright well we should be getting to class , we'll see you later Oscar".

Later as Ruby was walking down the hall with Penny.

Penny ask" So how's being moved up a grade treating you Ruby".

Ruby replies " Well you know me I've always been friends with Yang and her group",

Penny says " That seems fun , I wished I could've join you".

Ruby chuckles " Well it's not like I'm graduating with them , I'm just taking more advance courses".

As the two kept talking Sage walked up to Ruby and said " Hey how are you doing Ruby ".

Ruby says " Hey Sage , I'm doing good. Though is Neptune alright with the whole Weiss and Flynt thing".

Sage chuckles as he says " Well he should be fine by the end of the week".

Behind Ruby and Penny , Sage saw Scarlet and Sun each holding up a sign. On Sun's sign it said " Man up" while Scarlet says " Ask her out coward".

Sage gulps and ask " Ruby this might be out of left field but would you like to go out this Friday".

Time seemed to stop for safe as each second Ruby was silent felt like minutes .

Ruby then says " Sure meet me at the park after school".

As Ruby and Penny passed him , the rest of Sage's bro ran up to him for a group hug.

Sun says " You did it bro , you asked her out".

Scarlet says " Now we just got to pick out your outfit for the date and plan the date".

Neptune cheers up and says " I'm proud that you were able to do this man".

Later with Ruby as she was in her living room.Her father , Qrow entered the room and asked " How was school , little red".

Ruby says " Nothing much , Weiss won a music completion , Me and Penny are going to be working on a Lego set on Saturday and I was asked out on a date for Friday night".

Qrow says " That's great kid ". Then after several moments he shouted " Wait you what"?

Ruby says " Penny's going to come over to work on a Lego set on Saturday".

Qrow says " No the thing about getting asked out on a date".

Ruby says " Yeah one of Sun's friend , Sage , he asked me out on a date".

Qrow silently made his way to his brothers house next door while dragging his daughter by her hood.

He rang the doorbell to see his niece Yang answer " Hey uncle Qrow , do you need to talk to dad".

Qrow says " Yang did you know your cousin was asked out by a boy today".

Yang shocked asked " Wait someone asked her out. Who is this guy".

Ruby says " You remember Sage right , one of Sun's friends".

Yang takes a deep breath and says " Okay i need to take a ride on my bike". After telling her parents she was leaving and getting her keys , she took off on her motor cycle.

Qrow says " Well I need to head out".

At the same time with Mercury , Neo and Oscar on their way home.

Mercury says " I can't believe we have a project already".

Oscar says " Well it's not that hard , just a simple presentation ".

Neo cheerful chuckles as Mercury says " well it can't be bad".

Mercury sees his step mom's car parked in the driveway and thought " Weird she said something was going to keep her busy for the day".

Mercury opens the door to see a face he hasn't seen in a while. A man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He also had a cane and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band".

He said " It's been a while you two but I'm back".

Neo with tears flowing down her eyes , rushed in to give the man a hug and said " Papa".

Mercury says " It's nice to see you again Roman".

Roman says with a smile " You too metal leg, who's the pipsqueak".

Cinder comes from the living room and says " Hey Oscar how are you doing".

Oscar answers " I'm doing fine Ms. Fall ".

Roman says " Cindy , you know him".

Cinder somewhat agitated says " Of course I know Neo's friend , Oscar".

Roman realized what Cinder meant and says " Well you guys I just remembered I have to surprise Junior at the club".

\- End of chapter-


End file.
